


Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? (2014)

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Freeform, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>올바른 견해를 갖기 위해서는 충분한 자료와 적합한 고찰이 요구된다. 짐 커크에 대한 스팍의 의견은 안주할 새가 없었다. 시작은 보잘것없었고, 전개는 당혹스러웠으며, 끝은 예측이 불가능한 미래였다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #a

 

 

올바른 견해를 갖기 위해서는 충분한 자료와 적합한 고찰이 요구된다. 짐 커크에 대한 스팍의 의견은 안주할 새가 없었다. 시작은 보잘것없었고, 전개는 당혹스러웠으며, 끝은 예측이 불가능한 미래였다.

 

그 시작은 없는 것이나 마찬가지다. 손을 더럽히지 않기로 유명한 파이크가 친히 서명한 추천서와 함께 밀어 넣은 최초의 한명. 그 이름은 흔한 수군거림으로 쉽게 알려졌으나 스팍의 기억에 남을 이유가 없었다. 시간과 함께 추가되는 이야기는 지식이 될 필요가 함께하지 않는다. 앞서나가기 위한 모든 방법이 통용되는 제국의 사관학교에서, 지휘여하를 막론한 문란한 사생활로 유명해진 생도는 결코 짐 커크가 처음일리 없다. 마구 다뤄진 금발머리의 신입생은 패가 갈리고 서열이 정해지며 원한이 시작되는 기숙사의 첫 달을 아무런 유난함 없이 넘겼다. 오만한 제국의 역사에 흠집으로 남아있는 언젠가의 사고에서 그의 부친이 죽었다던가. 세대가 다른 이들에게는 금지된 정보였으나 연배가 있는 이들에게는 낯설지 않던 그 이름이, 새로운 설명과 함께 거론되기 시작한 것은 그해 가을이었다.

 

살인이 많은 관심을 불러 모으는 소재여서는 아니었다. 거대한 부지위에 엄격하게 고립된 작고도 참혹한 세계에서 누군가의 죽음은 드물 수 없다. 그해의 살인사건이 관심을 모은 것은, 발단과 전개의 지나친 단순함 때문일 것이다. A가 칼을 들어 B를 찌르다. 간단명료한 상황에서 직선적이며 원시적인 공격을 자행한 이는 전략정보부의 전담 교수 중 한명이었다. 독살, 모함, 누명. 학생 하나의 인생을 지옥으로 만드는 것은 단순한 악의로도 충분할 것이 교수의 위치였으며 능력이었는데. 계획과 은폐가 전무했기에 결론 또한 명쾌했다. 학교의 이름을 더럽히고 제국의 은혜를 저버린 교수는 현장에서 체포되었다. 치욕적인 수단을 선택해 욕정의 경쟁자를 제거하고만 그는 일주일 후 내려진 공개적인 명령에 따라 자신의 생을 마감했다.

가해자와 피해자가 사라진 뒤에도 권위자들의 수다는 줄지 않았다. 점심시간을 흥미롭게 해주는 며칠간의 구경거리가 정리된 후, 느긋하게 지켜보던 자들에게서 의문을 자아내고 관심을 긁어낸 것은 따로 있었다. 유치하게 뒤엉킨 관계의 설계자, 제임스 T. 커크. 격조 높은 완벽주의자이자 고상한 암살자로 유명했던 교수를 골목길의 개 마냥 발광하게 만들어 파멸시킨 것은 무엇일까? 아무런 물증을 남기지 않으며 상처하나 없이 빠져나간 진짜 주인공, 그의 도구는 뭐지? 젊음의 산발적인 찬란함? 우연한 행운? 비합법적인 기술로 수치조작에 두각을 나타내온 신입생의 숨겨진 능력? 허무하고 잔인한 사건에 대해 토론하는 것이 그들은 즐거웠다. 그렇지 않은 성격이라면 직업을 잘못 선택한 인생일 테니 당연한 일이다. 경주마를 지켜보듯 학생들의 생명과 운명을 가늠하는 교수들의 행태는 대내외적으로 유명한 사관학교의 환경요소 중 하나였다.

당연하지만 스팍은 그들의 쑥덕공론에 참여가 없었다. 직업을 잘못 선택하지는 않았으나 남다른 운명인 것이 분명한 존재였기에 문제는 일어나지 않았다. 이미 인정받은 졸업생으로 제국의 부림을 받는 것이 스팍의 위치였다. 탐욕스러운 눈으로 수치를 재는 눈앞에서 비껴선 그에게 학내의 추문은 유용한 정보가 되지못했다. 탁한 금발머리와 색이 짙은 푸른 눈으로 요약되던 청년이 흥분한 제3자들 사이에서 대화의 주제가 되는 빈도는 갈수록 늘어갔으나, 스팍에게는 그렇지 않았다. 짐은 스팍의 수업을 듣지 않았고 스팍은 요청받지 않거나 명령당하지 않은 관심을 자발적으로 주지 않는 성격이었다. 그의 연구는 보람찼으며 그의 수업은 평화로웠다. 결정적으로 그는, 바빴다. 제국의 월급과 벌칸의 지원을 받으면서도 지나친 관심과 정치적인 무대를 피해야만 하는 모호하고도 복잡한 것. 그것이 바로 스팍의 인생이었다.

 

짐 커크는, 스팍의 진급을 확약해주었던 코바야시 마루를 파괴하는 것으로 그의 인생에 등장했다. 겹쳐지지 않던 궤도는 한 번의 마찰로도 불꽃을 튀겼으며 표면을 뚫은 날것의 감상을 남겼다. 작고도 확실한 상처로 자존심을 긁으며 새겨진 이름. 그것만으로 부족한 것은 누구였을까. 모자라다 느낀 것은 누가 아니라 무엇일지도 모른다. 계속된 사건들의 연쇄작용은 정체모를 뭔가를 상상할만한 전개임이 분명했다. 운명을 믿지 않는 벌칸이나 신을 의심하는 인간에게는 달리볼 일이 아니었지만, 다른 미래와 다른 과거를 아는 시선이라면 눈치챌법한 수준으로.

 

제국에의 도전을 성공시킨 네로의 공격은 모성의 파괴라는 절대적인 패배로 벌칸을 절망에 빠뜨렸다. 시간을 거슬러 찾아왔던 신중하고도 은밀한 조력자는 반복적인 실패에 눈을 감았다. 다른 우주의 다른 시간에도 하나의 행성은 기어코 사라졌다. 이름이 다르고 상황이 달라져도 일어난 일은 다르지 않다. 역사 깊은 세계와 수만의 목숨이 사라질 것은 바뀌지 못할 운명이었던 걸까. 만나야할 사람이 만나고 마는 것처럼? 예상되는 답을 불신한 노인이 운명이 아닌 행운에 마음을 기댔다. 젊은 그가, 젊은 자신과 함께 새로운 항로를 개척하도록.

기이한 우연의 연속으로 광기를 막고 지구를 구해낸 것은 한명이 아니었지만, 함장은 언제나 한명 뿐이다. 유일한 영웅이 걱정스러운 정치가들은 제임스 T. 커크와 사렉의 아들 스팍을 하나로 묶었다. 제국의 의도는 확고했으며 벌칸의 요구는 집요했다. 모든 배신을 승리로 가리기위해서. 모든 패배를 죄의 값으로 치부당하지 않기 위해서.

절박한 상황에서 갈취하듯 생겨난 각자의 자리가 그렇게 유지되었다. 정하지 못한 조건하에 젊은 함장의 손에 쥐어진 엔터프라이즈는 쉴 새가 없었다. 임무는 언제나 존재했으며, 위태롭게 이끌어야 할 짧고 긴 항해들 또한 예정된 길이었다.

 

성큼 다가온 미래는 어느새 오늘이 되어 어제로 흘러간다. 책임이 커져간 임무의 연속적인 피로가 찌꺼기로 쌓인 야망에 찬 육체들에게, 모처럼 상륙하게 된 지구는 반가운 휴식이었다. 바다로 또는 도시로. 익숙함이라는 사치를 즐기겠다 사라지는 대원들 중 제복을 벗지 못한 함장과 부함장이 차를 탄다. 최종적인 보고를 위해 제국의 심장부로 향하는 그들의 모습은 자연스러웠고 보내온 호버카를 타고 이동하는 분위기 또한 평화로웠다. 한마디 말을 조심하며, 서로에게 집중한 채, 상대의 생각을 추측하는 자들의 위장된 평화. 공격을 준비하며 가설을 점검하고 만약의 사태를 대비하면서, 잠시의 약속을 각오할 때의.

소음이 적은 차 안에서 창문 모서리에 고정되어있던 스팍의 시선이 자신도 모르게 바깥을 향한다. 화사하게 지나가는 창밖의 광경은 여느 행성과도 다르다. 개인의 기억에 스며든 것들은 언제나 유일한 색을 얻어낸다. 살아남은 지구를 바라보던 그는 모든 것이 시작되기 직전의, 혹은, 모든 것이 시작된 순간을 떠올렸다. 파괴와 비극이 요동치다 한풀 꺾여있던 그때 자신을 마주했던 노인의 얼굴을. 조금 먼 곳에서 더 깊이 바라보던 눈동자를.

노인이 된 자신은 과연 그와 다를 수 있을까. 이후의 나날은 과연, 달라졌나. 같을 수 없는 것을 알아도 차이를 확신하지 못하는 불신이 있다. 같으면서 다른 과거와 겹쳐진 현재에 뒤이을 미래까지. 스팍의 무표정 너머로 끊이지 않는 기억과 상념을 무심하게 던져진 질문이 잘라낸다.

「자네는 어디로 가지?」

「…….」

「그러니까, 끝난 다음에.」

불분명한 질문을 꼬집으려던 스팍의 열린 입이 연속적인 질문에 다물어진다. 축적된 경험으로 쉽게 짐작되는 흐름이었다. 망설여지는 부분은 그 끝의 깊이뿐이다. 정규적인 보고를 마친 둘이 각자의 계획에 따라 움직일 것은 자명했다. 후원자가 없는 장교란 없었으니까. 짐 커크가, 지극히 개인적이며 위험한 정보를 요구할 정도로 무신경하지 않은 것은 스팍도 갖게 된 지식이었다. 설사 그렇다 해도 답할 리 없는 일이었고.

「학교에서 줬던 교원용 아파트를, 아직 갖고 있다며.」

「…….」

재빠른 답이 없어 답답했던 걸까. 혼잣말을 늘어놓는 눈앞의 남자에게 스팍은 쉽게 입을 열지 않았다. 그는 기다리고 있었다. 하찮은 정보를 열거하며 나올 진짜 질문을. 계속된 무응답에도 태연하게 고개를 끄덕인 짐이 자세를 바꾸며 손짓한다. 하지 말라는 것인지, 계속 하라는 것인지, 상황에 따른 해석이 다채로울 움직임이었다. 생겨났을지 모를 초조함을 희석시키는 습관일까. 서두르는 손끝에는 각도를 키우며 높아진 눈썹을 보이는 것으로 충분한 대응이었다. 익숙해질 기회가 양쪽에게 공평했던 만큼 부족한 이해의 결과는 본인이 책임질 일이지. 말이 아닌 행동으로 주고받는 대화에서 스팍의 기다림은 길지 않았다. 짐 커크는 참을성이 많은 자가 아니었으며, 곧이어 나온 질문 또한 예상을 벗어나지 못한 익숙한 이야기였다.

「이따가 술이나 한잔 하지 않겠냐 이거야.」

「……벌칸은 알콜의 영향을 받지 않는다는 지식이 기존에 제공되었다 기억하는데.」

「세상에 취하지 않는 생명체는 없어. 엔진도 오일에 취한다고!」

「자네의 개인적인 호기심을 해소하기위해 7번의 항해 동안 5번의 시도가 있었고, 나의 육체는 지구의 알콜음료, 안도리안의 발효식품, 로뮬란 에일과 오리온의 초콜릿에 별개의 반응을 보이지 않음이 확인되었지. 오늘 다른 결과가 도출될 확률은 8.75%에 불과하네.」

그 중 4번의 시도가 암살시도로 취급되어 섭취되지 않은 것은 추가적으로 알리지 않은 부분이었다. 그 정도면 엄청난 확률이라며 소란을 피우던 짐이 멈추는 속도를 깨닫고 표정을 굳힌다. 가식적인 미소를 앞세워 내려서는 함장의 뒤로 짧게 주변을 둘러본 부함장의 고개가 꼿꼿하게 앞을 향했다. 몰려와 선 황제의 개들에게 혀를 찬 짐이 자신의 페이저를 내밀며 속삭인다. 살아서 나오거든, 연락을 기다리라고. 과장된 인사를 흘리는 목소리는 위험할 정도로 친밀하다. 오늘도 제멋대로인 금발머리가 자연광에 반짝인 것은 잠시뿐이다. 성큼성큼 걸어간 뒷모습이 건물의 그림자로 사라졌다. 개떼의 경례를 받으며 두개의 페이저를 넘겨준 스팍이 망설임 없는 걸음을 옮기기 시작한다. 그와 다른 방향으로, 같을 수 없는 상대를 찾아서.

예상보다 길어진 방문을 끝내고 자신의 아파트로 돌아온 스팍이 잠기는 문소리에 귀를 기울인다. 모니터의 평면도 위로 늘어나는 불빛을 살피며 안전장치를 점검한 그가 옷깃을 만지며 침실로 들어선다. 예상 못한 피로를 불러온 것은 아버지와의 만남이 아니었다. 어머니의 죽음 이후 사적인 대화가 전무해진 그들의 사이는 과거와 비교 못하게 편안해져 있었다. 죄책감을 공유하는 자들의 기묘한 동지애일까? 한층 삭막해지고 무관심해진 관계는 효율을 높여 만족을 불러왔다. 욕실안의 거울에 비치는 벗은 몸을 바라보며 저하된 체지방과 재생된 피부의 상태를 측정하던 그가, 무작위하게 일어나는 찰나의 공백에 빠졌다. 위화감을 불러일으키는 친밀한 미소로 그를 맞이한 노인의 얼굴. 같으면서 다른 것을 주장하며 다가서는 벌칸의 인사.

 

커크의 안부를 묻는 그에게 스팍은 예의를 지켰다. 주고받는 자의 공정한 태도로 요구되는 정보를 제공하는 것에는 많은 노력이 필요치 않다.

 

도시의 중심부에 몰려있는 고층건물은 그 거대함이 인공적이다. 위압적으로 하늘을 찌르는 벽 끝에서 사라지는 태양이 녹아 흐르자, 그늘에 생기를 얻은 환락이 어둠속에서 깔깔거린다. 질척한 불빛의 가장자리를 디디며 약속장소로 향한 스팍이 잠시 뒤 앞자리를 차지하는 인물에게 눈을 맞춘다. 제복을 벗은 술루의 얼굴이 낯익은 미소를 보이며 인사했다.

「중령님이 제게 관심이 있는 줄은 몰랐는데요. 기대가 커서 입맛이 없네요.」

단순한 음료만을 주문하는 목소리가 여유롭다. 태연하게 자리한 팔다리와 달리 경계를 드러내는 검은 눈동자에, 단도직입적인 스팍의 질문이 인사를 대신했다.

「금일 1620에 본부를 방문한 것을 알고 있습니다. 추가적인 허가가 필수적인 구역임을 확인한 이상 목적의 공개를 기대하지 않지만, 한 가지 전달사항이 있습니다.」

「…….」

「개인적인 조사로 얻어낸 가설과 그에 따른 나의 대응을, 충분히 예상한 행동이었습니까?」

「……물론이지요, 부함장님.」

선선하게 나온 대답에 스팍의 턱이 굳게 다물린다. 예측 가능한 요소로 이루어진, 놀랄 것 없는 사건이었다. 신중을 기하는 경고로 가늠해본 정세는 스팍의 가설에 86%의 확신을 더해준다. 둔통을 일으키는 냉랭한 눈빛 앞에서 할 말을 끝낸 술루는 꾸며낸 여유를 부리며 자리에서 일어섰다. 비늘이 번뜩거리는 팔이 가져다 놓은 값비싼 합성수가 한 모금에 사라지더니, 즐거운 휴가 뒤에 만나자며 등 돌린 민첩한 몸이 멀어졌다. 요란한 무대를 가로지른 뒷모습은 밖을 향하지 않았다.

얼기설기 엮인 구조물의 홀로그램 속으로 사라진 그의 휴식은 이제 막 시작일 것이다. 계획의 성공을 상상하며 자신의 승진을 확신하는 마음으로.

엔터프라이즈의 명성은 견고했다. 정치적인 성공과 경제적인 부를 가져온 그들의 임무는 과장 없는 사실로도 대중의 탄성을 불러내 제국의 위상을 드높여온 업적이었다. 연속적인 성공에 따른 환호는 늘어만 갔고 그녀의 잔인한 손을 이끌어온 지휘부서 역시 불안한 시작을 묻고서 인정된 지 오래였다. 새로운 함장이 필요해 질 경우 그 자리를 대신할 자는 누구일까. 술루의 도전에서 파생될 여러 가설 중 우선적인 하나는 그것이었다. 만약의 상황에서 얻어질 자신의 위치변화를 68.4%의 확률로 자신한 스팍이 눈앞의 잔을 들어 입을 축인다. 식용색소와 환각제가 뒤섞인 액체는 불쾌하게 달콤한 뒷맛을 남겼다. 성분을 파악하는 과학자마냥 집중한 눈으로 유리잔을 바라보던 벌칸의 얼굴이 갑작스러운 충격에 흔들린다. 반가운 친구를 만났다는 듯 어깨를 붙잡고 기대온 육체에서 훅 하고 풍기는 술 냄새가 지독하다.

「스팍!」

감탄사처럼 외쳐진 이름을 인식한 순간, 균형을 잃고 쓰러지는 커크의 육체를 스팍이 붙들었다.

술에 취한 짐 커크는 스팍에게 낯선 상대가 아니었다. 처리를 맡길 인원의 부재로 자신의 책임이 되고 만 상황 역시 처음은 아닐 것이다. 지금 같은 환경이라면 멀지않은 곳에 맥코이가 있을 거라 생각되는 일이었으나 스팍은 그를 찾지 않았다. 불필요한 만남의 인원을 늘리는 것은 부정적인 경험을 추가시킬 것이 분명했으니까. 최소한의 예의를 갖춘 뒤 자리를 뜨는 것이 효율적인 선택이었다. 원치 않게 배웠던 부가적인 정보 역시 행동의 결정에 도움을 주었다. 의식을 잃을 만큼 취한 짐 커크는, 보이는 그대로 믿을 것이 아니었다는 경험.

사지를 늘어뜨린 커크를 의자에 앉힌 뒤 사분 하고도 십 칠초의 시간이 지났을 때. 새로운 주문으로 나온 음료의 투명한 컵 안에서 불투명함을 잃지 않은 얼음이 청량하게 부딪친다. 고상한 젓가락질에 액체를 탈출한 얼음조각이 살짝 열린 입술에 가 닿았다. 환자를 치료하는 손짓처럼 규칙적인 움직임은 오래될 필요가 없다. 몇 초의 시간이 고작이었다. 느긋한 입술을 열고서 짧게 나온 혀끝이, 물기를 따라 움직이기까지는.

길게 늘어지는 미소에 희게 윤기 나는 이빨이 드러난다. 정교한 조종이 사라진 단순한 도구 끝에서 미끄러지듯 풀려난 얼음조각이 그 입에 먹힌다. 조금 전의 주정뱅이는 내가 아니라는 듯 자세를 고친 커크의 이 사이에서 아그작 소리 내며 깨진 얼음이 흩어진다. 흥건하게 빛 반사를 일으키는 물방울이 무리지어 입술을 적시고 턱 끝으로 흘러내린다. 방금 전의 과정이 없던 일인 양 두 손을 바로 한 스팍의 한쪽 눈썹이 고개를 끄덕이듯 높아졌다. 할 일이 끝났다며 자리를 일어서는 벌칸의 움직임에는 아무런 낭비가 없었다. 신속한 행동을 막으며 붙드는 손은 지탱해주기 위해서가 아니었다. 방해하는 손을 인식하는 시선만큼 태연한 것은, 젖은 입술을 핥으며 이어진 커크의 목소리다.

「중령이 이런 곳에 올 줄은 몰랐는걸, 그것도 데이트를 위해서?」

「…… 비논리적이며 근거 없는 추측이로군.」

「근거는 많지. 첫째 내 자리엔 누군가 있었고, 둘째 이 가게는 자네가 알만한 곳이 아니야.」

「대중에게 공개된 업소인 이상 간단한 정보검색으로 누구나 알 만한 곳이라 생각하는데.」

「빙고! 여긴, 대중에게 공개된 업소가 아니거든!」

대단한 문제를 풀어낸 것처럼 시끄럽게 웃는 커크의 앞에서 실수를 깨달은 스팍의 눈이 더 밑을 향한다. 옷깃을 붙든 손을 쳐내듯 몸을 돌린 그는 밖을 향하지 않았다. 밀쳐진 의자를 움직이지 않으며 자리에 돌아간 그에게, 테이블에 몸을 숙인 흥겨운 눈이 바짝 다가온다.

「이런 곳에 초대해놓고 버림받은 건 아닐 테고, 뭐야? 이 밑에서 기절한 시체를 찾는다면 내 맘대로 해도 되나?」

「테이블 밑에서 기절한 시체를 찾는다면 경비대에 연락하는 것을 추천하네. 개인적인 만남의 상대는 일을 끝낸 뒤 평화적으로 자리를 떴고, 집으로 돌아가려던 나의 일정을 자네의 등장이 지연시켰지.」

「사과를 원한다면 주고받자고.」

말하는 자도 믿지 않는 허황된 시비에 습관적으로 되돌려준 대답까지. 익숙해진 대화를 흘려보내며 어깨를 으쓱한 푸른 눈동자가 시선을 놔 주지 않는다. 잠깐의 혼란으로 입을 다문 스팍의 앞에서 커크의 두 손이 테이블을 두드렸다. 음악을 거스르는 박자와 함께 소리 내 웃은 그가 덧붙인다. 연락을 기다리라는 내 말을 기억하고 있을 텐데?

「깜박 했습니다 같은 건, 벌칸의 신체 구조상 불가능한 일 아냐?」

「……아니, 체계적인 구성으로 이행하지 못하게 교육된 증상이지.」

「내말이 그 말이야. 함장의 명령을 무시했습니까, 부함장님?」

「휴가가 시작된 이상 그런 식의 해석은 부적합하다 생각되네.」

「그래그래. 미안하다는 뜻으로 한 턱 내라고.」

단골이 분명한 짐을 지켜보던 서버들에게는 충분할 고갯짓이다. 익숙한 명령에 뒤따른 재빠른 수행이 혼탁한 향으로 주변을 점령했다. 금세 비좁아진 테이블을 지나치며 그들에게 멈춰서는 주변의 시선 또한 하나 둘 늘어났다. 화려한 경력이 없더라도 과하게 소란스러울 커크의 곁에서 피로를 느끼는 스팍의 미간이 자신도 모르게 좁혀진다.

「맥코이는 어디에 있지?」

「벌써 보고 싶어서?」

「한명이 소화하기엔 과도한 양으로 추정되는데.」

「나도 그 정도는 알고 있어.」

순식간에 만들어진 순진한 표정은 수많은 외계의 여왕들을 매료시켜온 무기였다. 이해되지 않는 위력을 옆에서 지켜본 것이 몇 번일까. 관심을 주지 않으며 커뮤니케이터를 꺼내들던 스팍의 긴 팔이 멈칫한다. 매끈한 테이블의 표면 위에 놓인 왼 손목으로, 어느새 파고들어온 손끝이 느껴져서다. 드러난 손등을 덧그리는 손가락은 투박한 생김새와 다른 교묘함을 자랑한다. 뭉툭하게 다듬어진 짐의 손이 스팍의 체모를 거스르며 더운 체온을 흘리고 있다. 갑작스러운 전개라 할 법한 흐름에도 불구하고 벌칸의 얼굴에는 변화가 없다. 취하지 않는 자를 취하게 하려는 호기심처럼, 반복되어온 유혹이었으니까.

제국이 만들어낸 엔터프라이즈에서 함장의 의자에 앉는 것은 매일의 긴장과 앞서가는 준비가 요구된다. 의료병동과 손을 잡는데 성공한 커크에게 수백 명의 대원들은 신경 쓸 가치가 없었다. 그녀의 머리를 밟고 선 그와 위태로운 평행선을 그릴 수 있는 마지막 하나는, 벌칸의 지원을 등에 업고서 인간의 욕망을 경멸하는 부함장이다.

 

자신의 적을 제거하는 때의 커크는 단순했다. 조금이나마 흥미로운 것은, 쓸모가 남은 상대를 매수하는 경우의 집요함이다. 감정적인 욕구와 육체적인 필요를 이용한 유혹과 협박들. 다양하게 분류되는 그의 수단 중에서도 직접적인 접근은 사용될 기회가 적었다. 한때는 모든 것의 발단과 해결을 감당하던 그의 육체는 이제 덤비는 손을 피하기에 바쁘다. 몇 번의 모반을 무로 돌리며 압도적인 잔인함을 보여준 그에게 한 번의 섹스를 계기삼아 이득을 구하는 자는 늘어만 갔다. 다수가 원하는 것의 결말은 둘 뿐이었다. 가치를 잃거나 가치를 더하거나.

외계의 왕족과 외교관들을 상대로 벌어지는 하룻밤은 당연한 결과였다. 기회를 주기 싫은 그에게 함내의 대원들은 귀찮아진지 오래다. 그러니까, 가격은 올라있는 것이 확실했다.

생각하는 척이라도 하지 않겠어? 두 번째 거절에서 나왔던 짐의 불평이었다. 본인의 육체가 도구로 사용되는 이상 장점보다 단점이 더 많은 수단이지. 몇 번이나 말해온 의견을 전하며 손을 빼내는 벌칸에게 따라가듯 기울어진 푸른 눈이 재촉한다. 그러니까, 다른 것을 안다면 알려달라고.

「부와 명예, 권력– 뭘 골라도 나보다 많은 게 자네지 않아?」

「적나라한 오류일세. 현 시점에서 자네의 직급은 나보다 높으니까.」

「그게 웃긴 일이지. 함장이 될 자격은 그쪽이 더할 텐데.」

「뺏은 자가 하기엔 모순적인 발언이야.」

「시작은 그랬을지 모르지만…….」

말끝을 흐리는 짐의 눈이 다른 색을 입는다. 생경한 눈빛의 정체를 깨달은 스팍이 평소의 그보다 0.5초 빠르게 고개를 돌린다. 무의미한 색으로 사치스럽게 가득 찬 술잔이 그 손에 들렸다. 맛을 느끼지도 못하며 술을 마시는 벌칸의 이유는 무엇일까. 제 몫을 해내지 못할 액체에선 매캐한 탄내가 났다. 회상하는 기억의 정체가 괴로워서만은 아니었다. 과거로 받아들인 사건의 결과는 불변으로 실재한다. 벌칸의 자기제어에 영향을 끼쳐 일탈을 부르는 것은, 예상 못하게 얻어졌던 부산물이다. 비극을 지켜본 관객이 던지는 동정의 눈빛. 묻어둔 수치를 되살려주는 뜻밖의 생채기.

 

다음날은 조용했다. 아무도 오지 않는 외곽의 아파트에서 지구의 햇빛을 받으며 명상을 시도하는 스팍의 마음은 그렇지 않았다. 자신의 증언을 바라는 명령은 내일이면 도착할 것이다. 분과 초는 불가능해도 시간은 예상이 가능했다. 각자의 장소로 흩어진 증인들과, 가설을 제시한 주모자와, 의심을 키워나갈 자들의 가면까지. 각자의 당위로 그려진 그것은 사실, 가면이 아니라는 깨달음 때문일까? 시간을 모르고 감겨있던 눈이 떠진다. 자신의 손을 기다리는 화면이 어둠속에서 깜박인다. 부옇게 번지는 흰빛을 외면한 그가 작성이 끝난 보고서를 보낸다. 언제나 같이 제일 먼저는 아니라 해도 늦지는 않을 것이다.

 

짐 커크가 스팍의 아파트에 도착한 것은 오후 여덟시 경이었다. 마지막 만남 후 며칠이 지났을지 정확한 계산은 불가능했다. 궁금하지 않기에 무의미할 문제다. 삼십 몇 시간을 꼬박 시달리고도 시작에 불과한 상황 속에서, 스팍을 찾아온 짐이 원하는 것은 그런 것이 아니다. 구형의 터보 리프트를 타고 올라간 그가 하나뿐인 문을 찾아 거세게 벨을 누른다. 느리지도 빠르지도 않은 속도로 자연스레 열린 문 뒤에는 언제나의 무표정을 내세운 벌칸이 기다린 것처럼 서있다. 예상 그대로의 장면을 맞이해 숨을 가다듬는 짐에게는 준비한 질문이 없었다. 제국법 38장 2번을 위시하여 나에 대한 혐의가 제기되었어. 너도 들었겠지? 어쩌면 들은 것이 아니라 들려준 것일지도 모르지. 무식한 가정을 반박해보라고. 자네가 하기엔 치졸한 짓이지만 고전적인 형식이지. 단순한 만큼 확실한 효과였어. 성공에 대한, 축하를 기다리는 건가?

어쩌면 정말로, 그럴지도 모르지.

모든 소음이 하나로 뭉개지는 정적과 함께 쌓이고 겹쳐진 수많은 말이 재가 되었다. 필요가 없어서다. 제국에의 충성을 의심당한 함장이 찾아온 것은 자신의 부함장이다. 누가 했던 헛소리더라. 친구를 가까이하고 적은 더 가까이해라. 머릿속을 뒤흔드는 분노의 발소리가 시끄럽다. 웅웅거리는 세상은 안과 밖을 나누지 못한다. 서늘한 열기로 물들어있는 벌칸의 눈동자는 전쟁터의 한복판에서 익히 알아온 두 눈이다. 혼자만의 계획을 떠올리며 상대를 평가하는 섬뜩한 눈동자.

먼저 휘둘러지는 주먹을 스팍은 무시했다. 많은 이가 속아 넘어간 거짓이었다. 몸통을 향해 달려든 단단한 무릎이 간발의 차로 두 팔과 충돌한다. 뼈대가 드러난 팔뚝과 무릎이 마찰하며 내질러진 둔중한 소음이 사납다. 사나운 기세가 더해져가는 커크의 육체는 멈추지 않는다. 균형을 잃어 추락하는 싸움의 뒤로 문이 닫혔다. 바닥을 울리던 진동이 그렇게 먹힌다. 뾰족한 혀가 금세 핥아낸 핏방울처럼, 사라진 뒤에도 신경을 붙드는 무언가로.

 

 

 


	2. #b

 

 

나는 그가 싫었고, 그걸 말하지 못해 안달이 나있었다.

너는 재수 없는 아이야. 위노나의 목소리에는 원망이나 한탄이 담긴 적 없다. 철이 들 무렵부터 익숙해진 소리가 짐은 싫지 않았다. 네 눈이 파란색인건 아버지를 닮아서다 할 때처럼 무덤덤하게 던져지는 말이었다. 달리 싫어할 게 많기도 했고, 그가 재수 없는 아이라는 건 객관적인 사실에 가까웠다. 세상에 태어난 날 아버지가 죽었다는 건 좋은 징조가 아니지. 죽음이 흔한 제국의 시골에서는 그렇게까지 큰 불편도 아닌데다 한 번도 못 본 남자였기에 크게 신경 쓰기는 힘든 일이었지만. 사실상 조지 커크의 죽음에서 정말로 불편을 겪은 것은 온전히 그녀 혼자일거다.

그래도 엄마보다는 낫지 않을까요? 남들은 한번 다치기도 힘들다는 눈을 세 번이나 망가뜨려서, 결국에는 한쪽 눈을 포기해야했던 위노나는 그해 처음으로 안식년을 가졌었다. 아버지의 할아버지가 지었다는 농장은 이름이 무색해진 황무지일 뿐이다. 지푸라기조차 사라진 크고 낡은 창고가 그녀의 실험실이자 침실이었다. 낡은 페이저를 개조하며 시간을 때우던 위노나는 담배를 문 입술로 그에게 말했었다. 엄마라고 부르지 마. 너한테 불행이 옮을 테니까. 내 이름, 알고 있잖아?

고개를 끄덕인 짐은 그 뒤 엄마란 단어를 입에 올린 적이 없다. 옮겨올 불행을 걱정해서가 아니라 부를 일이 생기지 않아서였다. 아홉 살 이후 한해에 한번 보기 힘들어졌던 그녀는 좋은 여자가 아니었다. 남들은 어떨지 몰라도 그녀의 아들에게는 그랬다.

제임스 T. 커크가 제국의 사관학교에 입학한 것은 그의 나이 23세의 해였다. 예상 못한 경로로 일어난 환경의 변화였으나 적응은 힘들지 않았다. 신사적인 외모로 미디어가 사랑하는 파이크 함장은 소문대로 오만했다. 말단의 경비대원 따위는 사람 취급도 하지 않으며 짐의 눈앞에 나타나 들개에게 뼈를 던지듯 후원자를 자청한 그는 위노나가 짐에게 보낸 유일한 유산일지도 모른다. 감옥을 나오는 터보리프트 안에서 전달당한 그녀의 죽음은 어쩐지 예상대로였다. 이름을 외우기 힘든 우주에서 일어난 죽음은 순식간이었을 것이다. 마치 그녀의 남편처럼.

아무렇게나 놔둬도 매력적인 금발머리는 젊었고 겁이 없었다. 언제나 그렇지는 않았지만 어느새 그렇게 되고 말았다. 열 셋부터 드나들던 청소년 교화원에서 살아남은 건 그런 놈들이 대부분이다. 각양각색의 나이로 뒤섞인 제국의 신입생들 중에도 서넛은 그럴 것이다. 겁먹은 자는 수선을 피우고 때에 맞지 않는 성급함을 자랑하지. 성질이 급하기로는 어디서도 지지 않던 짐 커크는 적당한 맞장구로 집단을 속이며 서서히 두각을 드러내었다. 양념처럼 뿌려져있는 쓸 만한 가시를 골라내서는, 패거리를 만들고 뒤를 조심하면서. 젊지 않을 시절에 대해 상상조차 해본 적 없던 소년은 그렇게 청년이 되었다. 살아있는 한 싸움은 끝나지 않으며 끝나지 않은 싸움에는 패배가 없는 법. 값비싼 약물로 다듬어진 육체를 흉터가 가득한 주먹으로 터트리는 건 특히 재미있는 순간이었다.

적나라한 미끼와 장기전을 마다하지 않는 그의 집착은 멀지 않아 주변의 평가를 고정시켰다. 많은 것이 순조로운 그에게 코바야시 마루는 거슬리고 비웃기는 단계일 뿐이었다. 어서 지나쳐야할 계단의 하나는 건너뛰는 것으로 충분했다. 굳이 짓밟은 것은 왜였을까. 할 수 있었기 때문이라는 대답만이 나올 일이었으나 그만은 진실을 알고 있었다. 만들어놓은 장난감에게 패배를 인정하는 것이 짐 커크는 싫었으니까. 그 상대가 아무리 컴퓨터라고 해도 기분이 나쁜 것은 나쁜 것이다. 어차피 모든 기계의 뒤에는 사람이 있었고.

위엄에 늘어진 교수들의 이름 끝에서 등장한 얼굴이 벌칸인 것은, 크게 이상한 일이 아니었다.

비꼬기 위한 지나친 친절로 자신의 승리를 깎아내리는 몸부림도 새롭지 않다. 제국의 앞에서도 지지 않는 그들의 거만함은 지구에도 유명했다. 쓸데없는 호기심을 불러온 부분은, 저렇게 생긴 녀석이 이제야 짐 커크의 눈에 들어왔다는 기묘한 상황이었다. 얼굴값 하는 녀석은 다 꿰고 있다고 생각했는데.

약간의 조사로도 답은 금방 나왔다. 숨기지 않아도 숨겨진 이유는 숨길 것이 없어서였다. 출퇴근이 가능한 교수들조차 도시를 벗어나는 것은 불가능했다. 벌칸의 배타성을 생각한다 해도 특이하다 느껴지는 것이 스팍의 일상이었다. 엄밀하게 말하자면, 수업을 듣지 않으면 얼굴을 보기가 불가능할 정도로 사회생활뿐인 그의 결벽이. 제국의 사관학교에 들어온 최초의 벌칸으로 졸업하던 해의 수석을 차지하기까지 했는데도 불구하고 방송한번 나오질 않았다고? 아부와 모략이 기본소양인 장소에서 직급을 가지고 존재하는 자가 이렇게까지 은폐되어 지내는 것은 쉽게 가질 수 있는 자유가 아니다. 밤마다 교수들에게 술을 따르고 다니거나, 높으신 분의 사생아거나 하지 않고선 말이지.

학교의 권력관계를 파악한지 오래였던 짐 커크가 전자의 경우를 모를 수 없다. 스팍은 학장의 크리스마스 기도회를 결석하고도 해고당하지 않은 유일한 하나였다.

「내가 저 월급을 받았다면 밤마다 파티를 벌였을 텐데. 안 그래?」

「초대가 오지 않았다고 파티가 없는 건 아니지.」

「내가 초대받지 않은 파티가 이 학교에 있다는 소리야?」

어깨를 으쓱한 본즈는 마시던 술로 관심을 돌린다. 이상하게 호의적인 반응이 짐의 신경을 건드렸을지도 모른다. 아직까지 한계에 부딪힌 적 없던 그의 능력이라면 스팍의 특권이 어디에서 나온 것인지 어떻게든 알아낼 수 있었을 것이다. 절실하게 준비된 먼 우주의 복수가 그의 내일에 등장하지 않았더라면.

짐의 인생에 두 번째로 등장한 벌칸은 첫 번째와 같은 이름을 갖고 있었다. 이름만 같지 않다며 손을 내미는 노인은 말도 안 되는 존재였으나 뒤따라 일어난 사건들은 그보다 더했다. 하나를 의심하자니 열이 무너지는 상황이었다. 갈등할 새 없는 위기로 이어져 무방비한 직관을 무시할 여유가 없어진 순간- 짐은 자신의 본능을 따랐다. 막힌 미로를 헤매게 된다면 벽을 부수고 마는 고집으로, 급박해진 심장으로, 다른 길이 보이지 않는 현실의 다음 장면으로 나아가면서. 정답에 가까워지던 그에게 쉼표를 찍어준 것은 뭐였을까.

그것은 예상 못한 상대의 무너짐이다. 탄생하지 못한 기술로 만들어진 정체불명의 우주선에서 그는 벌칸의 가면이 깨지는 것을 보았다. 사라지는 여인을 향해 뻗은 긴 팔이 앙상한 나뭇가지처럼 허무하다. 자신은 갖지 못할 애절한 마음으로 어머니를 부르던 손이 멈췄던 세상을 버리는 신호처럼 바닥으로 떨어질 때, 비명을 가두는 창백한 얼굴에서 짐은 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 잃은 것이 무엇인지 모르는 자라도 부정하지 못할 상실이 그곳에 있다. 아무것도 필요 없다며 불투명하게 빛나던 벽이 새까만 어둠에 묻혀 선을 잃고 면을 잃는다. 그저 존재할 뿐인 스팍의 얼굴에서 그가 읽어낸 것은 확연한 절망이었다. 동정하고만 찰나를 인정할 만큼 낯익은 것. 전부를 뺏긴 자의 얼굴이란 건 어째서 이리도 알아보기 쉬운지.

 

텅 빈 속으로도 굽히지 않는 벌칸을 곁에서 부리라는 이야기에는 고려할 가치가 적었다. 위험천만한 도박인 것은 잠시의 경험으로 충분히 배운 일이다. 실패의 값을 아는 이상 빠져나갈 길이 없지는 않았지만……. 철저한 예의로 부탁을 가장한 명령에 수월하게 따랐던 건 그 이유일지도 모른다. 갈라진 뱀의 혀가 마른 바닥을 핥으며 갈증을 내비칠 때, 혐오스러운 생김에 익숙해진 눈에는 지나치고 말았던 본질이 보였으니까. 누군가를 사랑하여 구하려던 스팍은 생각했던 것만큼 재미없는 녀석이 아니었다.

함장과 부함장이 충돌할 순간은 예언에 가까운 신념으로 존재했다. 예고된 반복을 기다리며 관심이 집중된 가운데, 정석적인 체계가 씌워진 기묘한 공생은 많은 이의 기대를 벗어나지 않았다. 사사건건 부딪히던 스팍은 짐의 명령과 저변의 기준에 불호를 숨긴 적이 없다. 스팍의 명석한 두뇌, 치밀한 성격, 어떤 상황에서도 냉정을 잃지 않으며 최대치의 이익을 이끌어내는 판단력까지. 무기는 다양했고 조합은 강력했다. 뒤늦게 그의 위력을 실감하는 주변인들과 달리 짐은 그런 것을 걱정하지 않았다. 그가 의심하고 두려워하는 것은 시간과 함께 주변의 빈틈을 파고들어갈 벌칸의 바늘이었다. 신중하게 짜인 그물로 또는 정오의 햇살마냥 적나라한 공격으로. 점차 정교해질 뾰족한 끝이 내 심장을 찌를 때는 언제일까?

 

무정한 눈으로 자신을 마주보는 부함장은 기회를 기다릴 필요가 없었다. 그 정도야 얼마든지 만들 수 있는 것을.

한 번의 위기가 둘로 늘어나고 가증스러운 대화가 학살을 부르고. 시간과 거리를 오가며 쌓인 현실이 기록으로 입력된다. 숨기지 않는 비판과 경멸에도 불구하고 스팍은 짐의 명령을 거역한 적 없다. 되풀이되는 경험이 습관이 된 것은 언제부터지? 말 한마디 없이 주고받은 눈빛으로 목숨을 구하고 복수를 성공한 어느 날, 짐은 자신이 잊기 시작한 경계를 떠올렸다.

「그 새끼 설마 날 좋아하나?」

「……미친 거냐?」

「그렇잖아! 도대체 왜 계속 내 밑에 있는 거지? 이해가 안 되는 상황이잖아.」

「…….」

술잔을 찰랑이며 튀겨진 커크의 불평은 이미 지겨워진 이야기였다. 고개를 흔든 본즈가 절개된 가슴뼈를 닫는 소리가 요란하다. 의학의 발전과 개인의 취미생활을 위해 한가하게 벌어졌던 불법적인 시체해부가 끝났다는 신호였다. 가장 최신의 전리품은 술 취한 눈으로 본다면 더 휘황찬란할 골격을 갖고 있었다. 비가 많이 오는 행성의 자연환경이 영향을 줬겠지. 그들의 이름은 발음이 어려웠으나 숫자를 붙이는 것으로 충분할 것이다. 손톱 밑의 살점을 긁어내며 세척기에 손을 씻는 의사의 옆에서 함장의 술주정은 그칠 줄 모른다. 진작 의자에 앉았어야 정상이지. 아무리 나라고 해도 황제의 인사는 못 받는다고. 그 벌칸 할머니가 여왕이란 소리는 아니지만 솔직히 그거랑 비슷한 수준 아냐? 소름끼치는 녀석 도대체 어떤 배경이기에 티폴의 연락을 받지?

위선적인 공화제를 표방하는 벌칸의 의회에 고삐가 있다면, 그 줄은 반세기 이상 한명의 여자에게 쥐어져있다. 삼일 전 스팍에게 날아온 메시지의 발신자를 알아낸 후로 짐이 하는 욕설의 반은 그것 때문이었다. 당연하지만 그녀의 연락은 공개적으로 도착한 것이 아니었다. 함장의 접근권한으로도 불가능했던 방어코드를 그만큼이나 풀어낸 그의 능력은 탁월했지만 지나친 재주는 때로 독이 된다. 독보적인 유능함으로 피해보는 것은 그 혼자가 아니었다. 누가 봐도 훌륭한 장교일 부함장에게 생겨나있던 함장의 열등감은 근거 없는 피해망상이 아니었으나, 출구를 얻지 못한 스트레스는 무슨 일을 벌일지 모르는 수준으로 발전하며 주변에까지 그 독을 흘렸다. 주변이랄 게 없는 짐 커크의 경우에는 함내의 생명 줄을 한 손에 쥔 의사가 그 피해자였고.

「누가 누구를 좋아한다면 그건 아마 너겠지.」

「…… 뭐라고?」

「난 이름도 말하기 싫네. 그쪽도 마찬가지라 생각하고. 시큼한 초록피 녀석에게 아무도 관심 없으니 제발 그만 좀 하라고. 그렇게 견디기 힘들면 해치우던지, 도대체 왜 매일같이 불평만 늘어놓는 건가?」

「그거야! 여, 여러 가지 이유가 있으니까!」

「내말이 그 말이야. 쓸모가 있는 이상 골수까지 빨아먹던지 아니면 던져내라고.」

항상 그러던 주제에 뭘 하는 꼴이냐. 신경질적인 목소리로 주정을 끊어낸 본즈의 눈이 말하는 것은 그것이었지만, 그조차 이미 익숙해진 밤 인사다. 버리기엔 아깝고, 짓밟기엔 두려웠으며, 갖고 있기엔 불안한 것. 그들의 벌칸 부함장은 기존의 방법으로 해결하기가 힘들었다. 답을 아는 서로가 몇 번이나 되풀이해온 결론일거다. 짜증을 터트리는 함장의 비위를 맞추는 것은 애초에 의사의 의무가 아니었고 취미조차 된 적이 없었다.

「그게 정말 너한테 반하기라도 했다면 내 인생은 참 편했을 거야. 넌 진작 죽었을 테니까. 그걸 상상하니 술맛이 도는군.」

하나 둘 느긋한 속도로 화면을 꺼뜨린 정교한 손이 술잔을 들고 자리에 앉는다. 호기심을 건드리고 자존심을 스치는 이야기에 꺾였던 금발머리가 박자를 맞추듯 흔들린다. 계속 해봐, 내가 뭐가 어떻다고? 위험한 색이 섞이는 커크의 목소리에 본즈는 코웃음 쳤다. 미친 아이야 누누이 말하지만 세상의 중심은 네가 아니다. 여기서 어떻게 되는 건 발정난 벌칸이라고. 태연하게 답하는 의사의 말은 대충 이해되는 소리였다. 인간과 다른 힘을 가진 그들의 신경병리학적인 가학성은 짐도 익히 알고 있는 부분이다. 의미 없는 헛소리를 하면서도 놓쳤던 것은 다른 것이다.

「그러니까, 그치들도 발정이 나기는 하지?」

「최악의 상황에서도 인공수정은 하지 않을 걸? 구멍을 찢으며 피범벅으로 나오는 걸 눈으로 보지 않는 이상 믿지 않을 테니까. 벌칸이 얼마나 지독하게 혈족중심의 사회인지는 자네도 알잖아.」

「그건 그렇지.」

「초록색 아기가 태어나 울기라도 한다면 당장에 애 입을 틀어막을게 분명해. 그렇지 않고서야 저따위로 자랄 방법이 없겠지.」

끈적거리는 초록색 피에 푹 젖은 탯줄과 찢어진 음부라. 흥분으로 부르르 소름이 끼친 어깨를 떨며 잔을 비우는 친구에게 짐의 대답은 없었다. 그가 빠져들고만 것은 어쩌면 시작이 지금은 아닐 그런 생각이다. 그 괴기스러운 녀석도 섹스라는 게 가능은 할 테지? 그 실행이 얼마나 끔찍할지는 둘째 치더라도, 빠진 건 없어 보이는 육체였으니까.

은연중에 자리를 차지했던 커크의 호기심이 형태를 드러내기 시작한 것은 그날로부터 멀지 않은 미래다. 예기치 못한 사건을 또다시 기회로 활용하고만 그날의 성과는, 진정한 의미로 인생을 바꿔줄만한 소득이었다.

 

죽음.

최소한의 준비만으로도 얻어지는, 손끝 하나만 까딱하면 그만일 타인의 죽음.

최신의 과학기술과 전통적인 교묘함까지. 뇌를 조종하는 레이저의 집단학살과 면전에서 벌어지는 칼부림까지. 어지간한 살인은 다 해본 그에게도 그 능력은 놀라웠다. 함내의 무의미한 몇을 상대로 치러진 실험은 만족스러웠으며 의심을 불러낼만한 상황에서도 증거란 전무했다. 짐 커크는 드디어 그의 에고와 맞먹는 무기를 손에 넣은 것이다. 마음 저 밑바닥에 달걀껍질처럼 흩뿌려진 두려움조차 털어낼 만큼 강력한 도구를.

발에 닿는 땅이 있을 때 사람은 높이 뛸 수 있다.

가난하지 않아도 걱정이 없을 수 없는 보통의 남자에게 바지주머니를 무겁게 해주는 금이 생긴다면 어떻게 될까. 지나치기만 하던 비싼 술집에도 마음껏 들어갈지 모른다. 보기만 해도 재수 없던 흉물스러운 개에게도 너그럽고 측은한 마음이 생길 수 있다.

그리고 그것은 짐 커크가 원해도 되지 못하는 단 하나였다.

보통의 남자.

 

다시 말하자면, 어떤 징그러운 맛일지 궁금하다 덤비는 커크는, 그를 아는 많은 이들에게서 지극히 정상적인 특유의 미친 짓으로 취급 될 수 있었다. 남보다 더한 광기와 그러고도 살아남은 자의 자신감으로 이뤄진 것이 지금의 그였다. 이 세상에는 사실 미친 자가 많았고.

 

스팍을 유혹하기 시작한 커크의 행태는 적은 숫자로 예상된 것의 하나였으며 판돈의 수십 배를 건진 소수의 몇은 자신들의 미친 짓을 엔터프라이즈의 구석구석에서 자축했다. 뒤에서 욕할 만큼의 흥미조차 얻기 힘들던 그들의 부함장은 어느 순간 수많은 뒷소문을 얻고 있었다. 어떤 고통을 준다 해도 물체에 불과할 고문실의 의자가 매일 밤 젖어있다면, 거기다 냄새까지 수상하다면, 아무래도 신경이 쓰이는 일이지 않을까. 벌칸의 성기와 그들의 체온과 믿기 힘들만치 절대적인 육체와 감각의 조절까지. 아무도 확신하지 못할 정보들로 점철된 저열하고 흥미로운 추측은 끝이 없었다. 무심하게 지나치던 시선이 한 번 더 머무는 것은 스팍의 예민한 신경이 모를 수 없는 변화였으나 누구도 그의 눈을 먼저 바라보지는 못했다. 눈을 바라보고 말을 걸며 인사가 아닌 대화를 시작하는 것은, 어차피, 한명만이 가능한 일이었다. 그에게 명령을 내리며 반론과 거부를 이끌어내는 그의 함장.

성공하지 못하는 커크의 도전은 그칠 줄 몰랐다. 반복적인 행위들은 치명상을 피하는 스팍의 인내심으로 유지되었다. 그 와중에도 우주는 움직이며 시간의 축을 옮겨놓았고 파도를 타듯 구덩이에 떨어지듯 누비고 다니는 엔터프라이즈의 임무 또한 계속되었다. 생과 사의 순간을 겪으며 함께 얻은 승리에서 잔인한 웃음을 나누기 시작한 것은 언제일까? 비록 다른 누구도 벌칸의 그것을 미소라 부르지는 않았겠지만, 서서히 익숙해지기 시작한 짐의 눈은 어쩐지 알 것 같았다. 스팍의 차가운 지성 뒤에는 웃을 줄 알고 울 줄 아는 누군가가 서있는 것을.

그것은 무엇이었을까. 친밀함? 익숙함? 호기심을 실망시키지 않은 의외성이 만들어낸 이끌림?

 

어쩌면 뼈저린 실수?

체포나 다름없는 절차로 자신에게 통보된 혐의는 길지 않았다. 제일 큰 죄에 손목을 잡힌 짐 커크가 냉정을 되찾고 처음으로 떠올린 것은, 자만이 불러온 수많은 실수 중 제일 큰 한가지였다. 들키고 말았던 자신의 무기와 전율을 감추던 창백한 얼굴. 과시하는 마음으로 간과했던 순간의 허용.

잃었다 믿은 나태가 꾸물거리고 토해낸 어리석음은, 언제나 나온 자리로 돌아가는 것을.

짐 커크가 스팍의 아파트에 도착한 것은 오후 여덟시 경이었다. 마지막 만남 후 며칠이 지났을지 정확한 계산은 불가능했다. 궁금하지 않기에 무의미할 문제였다. 그의 도착을 예상하기에 기다리고 있던 스팍은 빈틈을 보이지 않았다. 바닥을 울리며 쓰러진 강인한 육체는 길고 재빠른 선을 그리며 일어섰다. 함장의 추문으로 일어날 결과의 가장 큰 수혜자가 자신임을 벌칸은 알고 있었다. 엔터프라이즈의 이름을 아는 사람 중 모르는 자가 없는 상식이었다. 아는 것은 믿는 것이며 믿는 것은 보는 것이지. 분노로 흥분한 상태에서도 그것 하나만으로 스팍을 찾아올 그의 함장이 아니라는 지식 역시, 그만큼이나 확고했다. 짓누르는 압박으로 한쪽 눈을 망치려는 손을 피해 벽을 등진 벌칸이 다음 순간 비명처럼 날선 주먹을 잡아 막았다. 드러난 정맥을 노리고 목덜미를 파고드는 짐의 송곳니는 거둬들인 적 없는 주먹만큼이나 끈질기다.

닫힌 문 안에서 몸부림치던 싸움이, 헐떡이는 숨을 삼키며 크게 웃은 것은 언제지?

그것은 지금.

그물 같은 피멍울이 붉게 점령한 뺨으로, 상처와 통증을 삼킨 커크가 입을 연 순간.

「나는 네가 싫었고, 말하고 싶어 안달이 나있었지!」

「…….」

「잊고 있었어. 우린 의외의 순간에 제일 잘 통한다는 걸.」

공기를 가르며 내뱉어진 외침은 오래도록 준비했을 고백이었다. 반사적으로 일어난 스팍의 판단은 옳았다. 피하지 않는 눈동자로도 충분한 반응이다. 질문이 아닌 문장은 대답을 위한 것이 아니다. 제일 먼저 죽여야 할 포로를 고르는 포식자의 손짓마냥, 내려진 결론을 선언할 뿐.

 

 


	3. #ab / #c

 

 

좁은 통로를 벗어난 육체가 공간을 이용하며 멀어진다. 서로의 거리를 가늠하는 눈이 붉게 빛나고 검게 질렸다. 이를 가는 금발머리의 붉게 달아오른 눈꺼풀이 불규칙한 박자로 한번 두 번 짧게 떨린다. 새까맣게 가라앉은 푸른 눈이 심해의 그림자에서 마주친 정체불명의 적과도 같다. 살에 파고드는 목소리로 던져진 것은 추궁이었다.

「한 가지만 대답해 보라고. 왜 그것까지 넘기는 거지? 황제의 개들에게는 필요도 없잖아!」

「…….」

짐작을 굳혀주는 커크의 질문은 스팍이 기다리던 답이다. 예상만으로 움직이지 않는 침착한 손이 긴장을 풀지 않으며 벽을 짚는다. 손끝이 불러낸 정적은 낭비되어선 안 될 것이다.

「자네가 해야 할 질문은 그게 아니야.」

「그래? 그렇다면 다른 걸 묻지. 왜 지금이지? 왜 큰일을 벌이지? 날 죽일 방법은 다양하고 너에겐 기회가 넘쳤어. 말이 통하지 않는 행성의 구석에서 땅이 무너졌어도 이보단 쉬웠을 거야. 음침한 취향에도 어울리고!」

「말속에 답이 있군. 본인 역시 의심하고 있지 않나, 내가 하기엔 불합리한 공격인 것을?」

「내가 의심하는 건 그게 아니야. 내가 의심하는 건 목적이라고.」

시체가 될 걸음을 지켜보며 잔치를 기다리는 까마귀처럼. 건들거리는 자신감으로 주변을 돌던 발이 멈춘다. 차가운 바닥에 딱딱하게 부딪히는 커크의 구두굽이 이제껏 내지 않던 짜증을 부린다. 기묘하게 부드러워진 목소리로 태연함을 가장한 입술이 참아온 의문을 드디어 내놓았다.

「네게 먹이를 주는 건 벌칸이지?」

「…….」

「점잖을 떨며 자위질 하는 미친 늙은이……. 주름이 자글자글한 손에 맞장구칠 만큼 구차한 줄은 몰랐어. 요란 떠는 인간을 대놓고 경멸하던 주제에. 평소의 고상은 다 어딜 간 거야? 날 싫어하는 마음이 그렇게 간절할 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐다고.」

스르륵 기울어지는 어깨와 살짝 커지는 눈동자까지. 비좁은 틈을 들켰다는 듯 들썩거리는 가면에 커크는 입 끝을 올린다. 말도 안 되는 혐의에 힘을 실어줄 강력한 증거. 막강한 무기. 고스란히 내보인 자신에 대한 혐오는, 기특할 만큼 비싼 값을 자랑했으니.

 

황제를 죽일 생각은 없었으나 그렇다 해도 욕하지 못할 능력이었다. 놓치고 마는 전리품의 찬란함에도 아쉬울 것 없는 증오는 기가 막힐 정도다. 비합리적이고 비효율적이라는 녀석의 말버릇을 고대로 돌려주고 싶어진다. 대체 얼마나 큰 걸까? 어지간한 광기에는 익숙한 그에게도 어처구니없는 일이었다. 황당할 정도의 마음이 아니고선 불가능한 선택으로 쉬운 길을 돌아가며 얻게 될 것이 고작해야 함선 하나일수는 없다. 그가 알고 있는 스팍 이라면 가능할 리 없는 결정이었다. 물론, 기존의 지식을 무용지물로 만드는 것이…… 세상엔 이미 많지만.

무조건적인 손해를 선택한 벌칸 부함장은 말이 되지 않았고, 실상 그런 존재는 커크의 인생에 처음이 아니었으니.

 

「미스터 스팍, 나야말로 그대를 살 수 없는 유일한 하나였나!」

과장하는 감탄사는 우스운 비탄에 잠겨있다. 호사스러운 과일 바구니에 꽂혀있던 스팍의 가명은 알아보기 쉬웠다. 자신의 귀환을 환영해준 노인을 떠올리며 눈살을 찌푸리던 커크의 고개가 갑작스레 터진 웃음을 삼키며 흔들린다. 자위질에 미친 녀석이니 내 이 손도 거절할 수 있던 걸까? 이런 때에도 생각이 미치는 자신의 머리가 그는 싫은 적 없다. 피가 섞인 침을 삼키며 다음을 기약하는 순간도 그에겐 낯설지 않다. 녹슬어 있을수록 유용한 단도처럼 가끔 생각나는 과거였다.

 

오랜만에 찾아온 패배에는 그에 맞는 인사를 해줘야겠지. 허탈한 기분에 젖으며 냉정을 되찾은 눈이 새파랗게 빛났다. 벽에 기댄 어깨 밑에서 늘어져있던 그의 손이 다음 순간 각을 만든다.

어색함 없이 쥐어진 단도는 묻어날 피의 색이 꼭 어울릴 모양새였다.

선명한 초록으로 몸통을 적셔 달라 조르는 것처럼. 인공의 빛을 모으며 희게 번진 칼날이 눈부시다. 수다스러운 허세가 지겹다 올라가는 벌칸의 눈썹이 커크는 이상하게 반가웠다. 기회를 기다린 것은 어쩌면 자신일지도 모른다. 미끈한 표정을 뭉개고 싶은 충동은 꾸준한 등장으로 욕망이 된지 한참일거다. 어느 정도는 이루었고, 어느 정도는 풀지 못한 욕구로.

「자네의 해석에는 치명적인 오류가 존재하네.」

「무슨 소리? 늙어버린 자기 자신과 붙어먹는 것도 한 가지 자위가 분명하다고.」

「…… 성적인 비유에 집착하는 표현방법의 천박함을 지적하는 게 아니야.」

「아, 자위가 맞는 걸 부인하진 못하는군!」

신이 난다며 빙글거리는 입술이 뻔뻔한 웃음을 자랑했다. 아이와 놀아주는 어른인 양, 건방을 떠는 커크는 어느새 징글맞도록 익숙한 얼굴이 됐다. 균등한 호흡을 깨지 않으며 자세를 바로 한 스팍이 한참 전에 골라놓은 다음의 말을 꺼내놓았다.

「엔터프라이즈의 함장은 오만불손한 행동에 비례하는 성과로 제국의 위엄을 드높이며 혁신을 불러온다 칭찬받았지. 정돈된 수집으로 보고된 방만한 성격은 아군의 능률을 떨어뜨리며 불필요한 희생을 늘이는 결점인 것이 분명하나 그로 인한 손해를 보완하는 능력 또한 수치로 증명되었네. 이의를 제기한 자들의 명단은 종결되었고 각자의 책임에 따를 처벌은 관련부서에게 일임되었어. 자네의 휘하에 있던 자들의 경우, 명령체계를 따라 결과가 보고될 거야.」

끼어들기가 불가능한 속도로 쏟아진 단조로운 박자에는 자신감이 가득하다. 듣는 순간 반사적으로, 내용을 몰라도 고개를 돌리게 하는 부함장의 잔소리였다. 반론을 불허하는 확고한 마침표로 갖출 것을 다 갖춘 연설은 여느 때와 마찬가지로 함장의 할 말을 뺏는 능력이 탁월했다.

「……학교의 수석이 발표되기 일주일 전 나는 납치를 당했었지. 직접적인 육체적 피해를 일으키며 정통적인 고문이 동반되었던 함정수사에 비하자면 이정도의 소란은 의례적인 수준으로 판단되네만.」

이 정도에 벌벌 떠는 한심한 녀석이라니 추레하구나. 말보다 확실한 눈빛으로, 화를 북돋는 효과 역시 대단했고.

잘난척하는 벌칸의 말을 이해하는 데는 몇 초만으로도 충분했다. 제대로 향한 칼끝을 보이며 혀를 깔딱거린 커크의 고개가 느리게 끄덕인다. 반걸음 내밀어진 왼 다리에서 길게 육체를 타고 올라간 근육의 움직임이 위협이 아닌 기운으로 전신을 감싼다. 가늘어진 눈으로 집중한 얼굴은 가면을 노려보며 다음을 각오했다. 자신의 부함장이 어지간한 또라이가 아니라는 것, 그거야말로, 익히 아는 상식이었다.

「내가 말한 가설에서 발생한 오류는 뭐지?」

「자네의 오류는 복수형으로 존재하지만, 오늘의 방문을 필요케 한 문제가 해결된 이상 그에 대한 설명까지 바랄 자격은 없다 생각하는데.」

「권리는 남아돌아. 네 말을 믿을 근거는 한없이 부족하고, 누가 시작한 짓이든 손해는 이쪽이 더 크다고. 미천한 인간의 힘으로 벌칸을 죽이는 건 불가능할지 몰라도- 짐 커크라면 팔 하나 정도는 충분히 망가뜨릴 수 있어.」

「…….」

「다른 손의 손가락 두개 정도는 덤으로 가능할거야. 어서, 스팍! 이렇게 된 이상 이 나의 신뢰를 얻어 보라고. 언젠가 자네가 함장이 될 날에 내 추천서가 필요할지도 모르잖아?」

커져가는 목소리로 이를 드러낸 커크의 얼굴에는 한줌의 여유도 남지 않았다. 더는 속을 수 없는 바닥으로 몰리느니 피를 보는 게 편할 날이다. 살벌한 기세로 굳어지는 어깨를 보며 날아올 공격을 예상하던 그는 다음 순간 오늘의 두 번째 반전을 겪는다. 보는 것만으로 눈이 시릴 만큼 크게 떠진 갈색 눈동자가 당장이라도 울 것처럼 떨리는 것은 앞으로도 몇 년간은 두고두고 기억날 진풍경이었다.

세간의 인식을 거스르며 물기를 만든 것이 다름 아닌 분노라면 더 놀라운 일이고.

 

지독한 색으로 물들어 쏘아보는 증오는 지금 막 나올 것이 못된다. 뿌리 깊을 미움이 찰박거리고 삐져나온 1초의 시간을 통해 커크는 알 수 있었다. 스팍의 시퍼런 창끝은 결코 자신에게서 그치지 않는다는 걸. 해소되지 않는 갈증을 가진 자는 동류를 알아보며, 끈질기게 바스락대온 이빨에 끊어져버린 것은 스팍의 인내심이다.

「자네가 그 어떤 처참한 죽음을 겪어도 나는 함장이 되지 못해. 이 우주의 역사에서 내 이름이 첫째로 써질 일은 영원히 일어나지 않을 거야.」

「…… 뭐라고?」

「그 눈으로 보지 않았어? 날 낳은 여자가 누구였는지.」

후두둑 떨어진 독물이 쇠를 녹이고 땅을 썩히며 끝 모를 암흑으로 떨어졌다.

삭아버린 목소리가 하고 만 것은, 전에도 없고 후에도 없을 고백이었다.

 

힘을 잃은 등허리는 괴상하리만치 무방비하다. 아무렇게나 다가간 쇠끝이 벽을 긁는 신음에도 반응이 없다.

「함장의 쿼터에 숨겨진 무기가 대단한 것은 인정하지만 그렇게까지 중요하지는 않아. 세상에는 자네가 모를 죽음의 방법도 여럿이라네. 정신능력이 진화되지 않은 인류로서는 이해의 한계가 불가피한 현실이겠지. 나의 후원자는 벌칸이 맞지만 자네가 짐작하는 인물은 아니야. 그가 한 제안에 영향을 받았음은 인정하나 그 이상의 관련은 없어. 난 자네라는 칼을 위한 칼집일 뿐이야. 이해하기 힘든 존재의 목적이 자네의 이익을 끌어올 것을 자신하네. 천박한 표현을 빌려본다면, 그가 원하는 육체는 내가 아닐게 분명해…….」

등을 돌린 채 이어지는 스팍의 목소리는 학생의 작문을 검토하는 선생처럼 무미건조하다. 우월한 이성을 표방하는 그의 위장은 더 이상 짐에게 통하지 않는다. 여인의 눈은 어떤 색이었지? 기억을 아무리 뒤져도 떠오르는 게 없다. 갑갑하게 가려진 얼굴은 익숙하지 않은 눈에 많은 정보를 주지 못했다. 드디어 밝혀진 그의 아버지는, 정보가 남아났다. 지구에 발을 들인 최초의 벌칸 대사 사렉. 그의 고루한 얼굴은 나름대로 유명했다. 광대한 영향력으로 막강한 부를 챙겼던 그가 황제의 밑에 들어온 것은, 당연히, 더 많은 부를 위해서라 생각했는데.

한 올의 삐져나옴도 없는 검은 머리카락이 창밖의 어둠보다도 먹먹하다. 유리에 반사된 인공의 불빛이 밤바다의 환영처럼 어른거린다. 따라가듯 올라간 칼날이 결 좋은 머리를 헤집으며 그 끝을 찾아 멈췄다. 얼핏 보면 사람의 눈에 흔한 동물이 떠오르지만, 가까이서 볼수록 이국적인 것이 벌칸의 귀였다. 완만하게 넓어지다 꼬리를 마는 것처럼 좁아진 곡선이 기묘한 돌기로 점을 찍는다.

「벌칸과 인간의 혼혈이라니, 그런 건 유전학적으로 불가능하다고.」

「가능성이 낮을 뿐 불가능은 아니지.」

웃기는 소리였다. 누가 더 조잡한 피를 만드는지 내기하는 노예시장에서도 벌칸의 혼혈은 극소수였다. 순혈을 따지는 사회와 결벽적인 유전자 중 어떤 게 먼저일까? 저주에 빠진 것처럼 죽어나가는 수정된 난자 중에서, 그것이나마 가능한 건 애초에 뿌리가 같은 로뮬란 뿐이다. 상식을 부수는 근거로 단조롭게 내미는 확률은 말하는 자가 태어나면서 만들었을 게 틀림없다. 끝없이 이어진 0의 행렬을 벗어난 하나의 숫자. 벌칸의 역사가 뒤집어졌을 탄생.

그럴싸한 이야기였다. 독자적인 피를 자랑스러운 보물처럼 여겨온 그들이 스팍의 존재를 인정할리 없다. 만에 하나 그의 말이 진실이라면. 만일 지금 그를 다시 믿는다면.

칼끝에 걸리는 귀의 느낌은 얇게 펴놓은 손톱 같다. 접히지 않는 피부를 긁어내며 구조가 다를 연골을 훑어 내린 단도가 턱 끝의 그림자에서 조금 더 깊어진다. 연한 살을 찌른 뒤 단단한 목덜미에 기대는 뾰족한 끄트머리가 기어코 소원을 푸는 순간이었다. 솟아난 방울을 터트리며 지그시 눌러진 그 위로, 가느다랗고 끈질긴 한 줄이 뚜렷하게 색을 흘렸다. 순식간에 퍼져나가는 피 냄새가 비릿하다. 미동도 없는 마른 뺨 위로 긴 그림자를 만드는 속눈썹이 징그럽다.

은색을 띈 날 위에서 흩어지지 않는 초록색은 그렇게까지 굶주린 게 아니었다. 총에 맞고 뭐에 맞고, 사고가 아닌 일상으로 다치는 것이 그들의 최근이었다. 눈으로 보면서 믿기 힘들고 귀로 들어 신기한 것은 너의 의심이 맞았다는 실체의 등장이다. 이게 전부가 아니라는 허황된 생각에, 더 큰 호기심을 품으라고 쏟아진 미끼.

허구의 탈피를 자청한 메마른 입술이 얼마나 많은 거짓을 만들어 왔던가. 제일 잘 아는 이는 아마도 짐 커크다. 벌칸은 거짓을 말하지 못한다는 상식이 순 개소리였던 만큼, 있을 수 없는 자연의 장난도 하나 정도는 가능하겠지.

「좋아. 그 헛소리가 진짜인지 증명해 보라고.」

서늘하고 끈적한 목소리는 습기 찬 동굴에 감춰두는 약속 같다. 스팍의 옷깃에 피를 닦아낸 짐의 칼은 그 옷을 뜯어낼 재미를 누리지 못했다. 카펫이 없는 바닥위로 옷가지를 버린 것은 익숙한 주인의 손이다. 요구당한 증거를 제시하는 육체는 부끄러워할 필요를 느끼지 못한다. 수치를 일으키는 것은 동등한 상대에게나 가능할 일이다. 섬뜩한 냉기를 견디며 맨 발로 바닥을 디디는 것이 스팍의 유일한 불편이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

#c

 

 

 

Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

짐 커크가 스팍의 아파트에 도착한 것은 오후 여덟시 경이었다. 마지막 만남 후 며칠이 지났을지 정확한 계산은 불가능했다. 궁금하지 않기에 무의미할 문제였다. 다음날 새벽 네 시 십칠 분에 눈이 떠진 스팍을 놀라게 한 것은 떠난 시간을 모르는 자신의 무지였다. 고통을 견디기 위한 방어기제로 시간을 놓겠다 선택한 육체는, 지나고 말 순간이 그렇게까지 괴로웠던가? 어두운 방을 밝히지 않은 그가 컴퓨터에게 시간을 묻는다. 욕실안의 거울에 비치는 벗은 몸을 바라보며 얼룩진 피부와 손상된 근육의 상태를 측정하던 그가, 무작위하게 일어나는 찰나의 공백에 빠졌다. 위화감을 불러일으키는 친밀한 미소로 그를 맞이한 노인의 얼굴. 같으면서 다른 것을 주장하며 다가서는 벌칸의 인사.

 

불구가 되어있는 자신의 운명에 놀랐던 그는 아마도 유일할 가능성으로 짐 커크를 추천했었다. 이해가 불가능할 교환에 망설이는 스팍을 설득한 것은, 탐내는 손이 당연할 미래의 기술이 아니었다. 미끼로 주어진 환상은 그 유치함으로 가능한 신뢰를 얻었다. 그렇게까지 무조건적인 믿음이란 건 꾸며내기가 불가능할 크기일거다. 정밀한 계획과 교묘한 말솜씨로도 숨겨지지 못하는 마음은 저주와도 같다. 철저한 통제와 설계를 뚫고서 스며드는 감정은 잠깐의 방심으로도 휩쓸리고 말 소용돌이였다. 어울리지 않게 순진한 노인의 믿음은 과한 집착이었다. 자신만의 심미안에 취해 만들어진 불결한 조형물.

어느 우주에서라도 그는 당신을 원할 것이야.

어느 우주에서라도 그를 원하는 것은 당신이겠지.

'스팍'

기억하지 못할 꿈의 가장 옅은 한계에서 영원히 모를 한숨으로 불리던 자신의 이름. 그녀만이 가능했던 감정으로, 그녀만이 허락된 마음으로.

이름을 불린 것이 그가 아닌 것처럼, 이름을 부른 목소리 역시 그는 되지 못한다. 해소를 위한 통로로 폭력을 선택하던 커크의 분노가 욕정으로 흐른 것 또한 예상을 벗어나지 않은 전개였다. 절제를 배우지 못한 육체는 복종하는 머리를 꿇리며 만족을 느낀다. 모두를 통제하는 머리가 작은 가시에도 불안한 것이나 마찬가지다. 기대가 없는 것에는 포기도 따르지 못한다. 반동 없는 유형으로 고착되며 거슬릴 뿐이다. 손끝에 묻어날 재조차 남기지 못한 그녀의 기록은 티폴의 명령으로 모두 다 지워졌다. 그럴 가치도 없어 무시당하던 그녀의 이름은 이제 누군가의 기억으로만 존재를 증명 받았다.

최초로 건네진 그들의 요구를 거부하는 것. 체념조차 불허된 별개의 존재로 평생을 살아온 그에게 드디어 주어진 기회는 그것이었다. 둔해진 마음이 기다린 것은 그것뿐이다.

자유. 아무에게도 묶이지 않을 처절한 자유. 그녀의 죽음이 그에게 준 유일한 선물. 아껴온 자유를 쓰게 될 유일한 기회. 모든 걸 버리고 떠나게 될 절벽의 끄트머리는 높아야 했다. 그래야만 구차한 미련을 남기지 않는다. 연락이 닿지 않는 것으로 아버지의 안전을 확인한 스팍은 그 뒤의 며칠을 흘려보냈다. 제국의 감시가 사라지지 못할 벽 안에서 새장안의 새처럼 지내는 것이 그는 편했다. 눈감은 세상은 어두운적이 없었다. 그에겐 생각할 것이 많았고, 시간은 언제나 부족한 것이었다.

준비된 계획을 훼손하며 커크의 목숨을 구해준 것은 도박을 위한 준비에 불과했다. 진짜 도박은 이제부터다. 모성을 잃은 그들은 절박해져있다. 말하지 않은 함정과 억지로 떠넘긴 비밀을, 커크는 과연 헤쳐 나갈 수 있을까? 동물 같은 본능과 아이 같은 잔인함으로, 인간의 욕심을 이용하며 성공해온 그는 이번에도 위기를 벗어나 앞서나갈까?

 

실패를 각오하게 만드는 모호한 무언가. 불가능한 상황을 벗어나며 기적을 확률로 품고 마는 고집. 확률을 반하는 신념으로 없는 것을 만들어내는 그의 아우라는 눈먼 돈이 행운을 빌며 모이는 마지막의 어떤 것이다.

어떤 우주의 짐 커크라도 괜찮은 경주마일게 분명하지.

우주를 잃은 자의 중얼거림 중 스팍이 동의하는 유일한 편견은, 자신의 경험으로도 내릴만한 결론이었다.

 

황제의 친위대가 전달해온 5년 탐사의 출발 시간은 스팍의 예상에서 반나절의 오차를 보였다. 눈에 띄는 차이 없이 구성된 대원들의 이름 역시 마찬가지 수준의 미약한 변화뿐이다. 손대지 못하는 셔틀에 실려 짐짝마냥 타게 된 엔터프라이즈는 그의 귀환을 반기며 아무런 유별남을 보이지 않는다. 수면아래 숨겨진 의미를 배제하며 이기적인 선택을 연습하기 시작한 스팍은 그 모든 게 놀랍지 않았다.

그의 예상을 벗어나고, 기대를 배반하며, 실패조차 불허한 것은 하나뿐이다.

화려하게 포장된 박스를 든 함장이 부함장의 쿼터에 찾아온 것은 첫날의 저녁 아홉시 경이다. 밤낮이 사라진 창문 곁에서 시간은 2108을 지나쳤다. 입실을 허락한 스팍에게 커크는 선물을 내밀었다. 예의바른 거절을 무시하며 테이블을 찾아온 손님은 자기 맘대로 판을 깔았다. 값비싼 세공으로 아름다운 몸을 자랑하며 놓인 체스 말은 사치스럽다. 준비가 끝났다는 듯 바닥을 두드리는 그의 손 위로 입체적인 전쟁터의 그늘이 요동친다.

습관적인 표정으로 뾰족하게 올라가는 눈썹에, 고개를 끄덕인 커크가 대답했다.

「우린 이제 세상에서 제일 비싼 관에 함께 갇혔어. 체스는 시간을 낭비하며 서로의 신경을 끊어먹기에 좋은 선택이지.」

「…….」

「이게 싫다면, 다른 걸 할까?」

올바른 견해를 갖기 위해서는 충분한 자료와 적합한 고찰이 요구된다. 짐 커크에 대한 스팍의 의견은 안주할 새가 없었다. 시작은 보잘것없었고, 전개는 당혹스러웠으며, 끝은 예측이 불가능한 미래였다. 그들은 서로가 싫었고 그걸 말하지 못해 안달이 나있었다. 세상에는 미친 자가 많았다. 사람이 미치기란 쉬워서다. 남보다 더한 광기로 살아남은 자의 자신감이란 무서운 것이 될 수 있었다.

과거로 받아들인 사건의 결과는 불변으로 실재한다. 벌칸의 자기제어에 영향을 끼쳐 일탈을 만드는 것은, 예상 못하게 얻어졌던 부산물이다. 불신과 동정이 반기지 않는 짝으로 손등을 스치고 닿지 않을 게 분명한 궤도에 붙잡혔을 때.

스팍은 함장과의 체스를 시작했다. 특별히 반기는 취미는 아니었으나, 다른 것 역시 마찬가지였다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this work has missing scene, between #ab - #c which is only exist in printed version.


End file.
